captainmactaggartfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie Coal
Natalie Coal is a character that appears in the Tails from the Federation franchise, making her debut in the Bloody Cutlass stories. Character description Physical appearance Nat is a White Shepherd with red eyes. The tips of her pigtails are dyed jet black, to accentuate her nickname. Her "loose" outfit (also known as her "slumber party" outfit) is a red tank top and shorts. She is rather well-endowed, especially at the thighs, which are a sight to see for any boy or girl. But despite her youthful appearance and energetic spirit, she is older than she looks! Persona Nat can be a bit of a hothead, but can be fierce, lustful, and playful, much like Harley Quinn. She's also just as slutty as her "life partner", Darkblade, often sleeping with any male or female. Powers and abilities She has the power of the Eternal Phoenix, thus, she has pyrokinetic abilities. It also means she has a regenerative healing factor - like Darkblade, she, too, is immortal. Background Nat was given the name Natalie Corrine Simmons, and was "born" on the city of Ardranny to an American father, a White Shepherd. Throughout her childhood, she met a young Darkblade who attended the same school. Over time, she realizes that she has feelings for him, which she held on to for a while. From the time she entered adolescence, her powers began to manifest. After she turned 18, the manifestation reached its peak. Darkblade came in her room to calm her down. To help ease the pain, Natalie proceeded to have sex with him, which happens to be their first time. Once Natalie found that Darkblade went missing, she knew something was wrong. Before she could find out, she was arrested by Federation officials. As she was struggling to let go, she burst into flames, destroying the officials. Horrified at what happened, she flew off in a small cruiser. Since then, she's taken to piracy, adopting the name that Darkblade gave her - Natalie Coal - and set sail as captain of her ship, the Flare of the Phoenix. Reunion Nat raided a ship (which turned out to be none other than the Bloody Cutlass), and ended up reuniting with her old friend. They had a good time, and they had their intimate moment, for old time's sake. Joining the Cutlass Crew full-time When Primadonna attacked her ship, the damage was so great that she and her crew abandoned ship; they subsequently became part of the Cutlass Crew. After finding out that Grey was alive, the crew split from Herfang, and started a new syndicate - the Wolves of the Phoenix. Trivia * She was partially inspired by a fan character that Elizabeth Mogan created for the Rooster Teeth animated web series RWBY. * Though she does inherit the powers of the Eternal Phoenix, she's afraid of the damage it will bring to those around her. * She's an avid listener of R&B, and she's even shared some of her favourite tracks with Darkblade. Creators' notes ... Category:Characters Category:Space Pirates